The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of Gadolinium Texaphyrin, a radiosensitizing and MRI contrast agent to be used in patients with incurable primary or metastatic cancer requiring radiation therapy to specific sites. Patients will receive a single intravenous dose prior to radiation treatment and be following with sequential MRI studies of the brain, abdomen, and disease sites.